Transportation cases, also known as engine cases, have been used for transporting automotive engines, transmissions, or the like, for service. Typically, the transportation cases are of two-piece construction, including a base and a lid. Both the base and the lid are of molded plastic construction. Often, an insert rests at the bottom of the base and is adapted to support a particular model engine or transmission.
As is known, a typical automotive engine or transmission is very heavy. Known transportation cases are properly configured to enclose and transport an engine or transmission. Particularly, the base is designed to structurally support the engine or transmission. The lid is provided to enclose the interior space but it is not intended as a structural component. As such, the conventional transportation cases allow stacking only to a limited degree. Thus, floor space or truck space must be provided for storing or transporting each individual transportation case.
The present invention is directed to improvements in transportation cases.